


past, present, and the future

by Parasite



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: the past, the present and the future of their hidden affair.





	past, present, and the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).



> happy birthday kewwy

irony was a funny thing. irony was also quite cruel. that is why andy hated irony.

`

*three months ago, in some cheap hotel.*

"We can't keep doing this, Andrea." Miranda looked down upon her, and Andy already felt some harsh words already bubbling up inside her.

"And why is that?"

Miranda bent down and picked up the lacey bra on the floor. She flung it towards Andy and turned to leave.

"You're just a coward, right? Isn’t that it?" Andy spits out.

Miranda turned back to her.

"I am no such thing."

Andy looked at Miranda and could see no emotion residing in her face. It finally clicked.

"Oh, I get it. Oh, I do. You never cared about me at all!" She let out a laugh that almost sounded like a sob. "You just wanted me to fuck you because Stephan never makes you feel good. Pray, tell me, did you fuck Emily too?"

Miranda swiftly picked up her designer bag and slammed the door on her way out.

Andy started to cry.

`

*present day, andy's tiny cubicle*

The ring felt heavy on her finger. She hasn't told anyone yet at work, but Nate tells everyone left and right. The ring is pretty. It just didn't feel right. She ignored those thoughts.

Nigel walked by her little desk and paused. Miranda promoted her a couple months ago after the "incident" in the hotel and made her a writer. For Runway.

It felt like a slap to the face.

"Six," He said in a tone that was all too familiar. "Is that a ring?"

She felt an uncomfortable smile pull at her face and nodded.

Nigel grabbed her hand and peered closer.

"Congrats, my darling Six! The cook knew that he had a keeper. Promise me one thing though?"

She gave him a confused look. "Okay?"

"Just because you are marrying him, doesn't mean he can force feed you carbs all day. I won't let my hard work go to waste."

She laughed and slapped his hand away.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. Kinda just let them figure it out."

Nigel winked. "I bet you lunch that Emily will figure it out next." Andy laughed and shook his hand.

"It's a deal."

Nigel walked away, and Andy turned back to her work. Even if she worked as a writer at Runway, she still got fluff pieces.

She hardly saw Miranda anymore, which was probably for the best. She couldn't afford to. It wasn't fair to Nate, and it wasn't fair to herself. She couldn't even see the woman without being reminded of their brief "affair."

If you could even call it that.

Andy pinched her nose. She had to stop thinking about Miranda. Even if the withdrawal felt worse than any drug Andy could ever take.

A frazzled-looking assistant came barreling through.

"Woah, Kerry! What the hell is wrong?"

She looked stricken.

"I'm not really supposed to say this, I don't think, but Mr. Tomlinson announced to the papers that they are getting a divorce."

Andy felt her blood chill.

“I don’t even know if Miranda found out yet, but if she has, oh god.” Kerry rambled on.

Andy nodded along, even though she wasn’t really listening. Kerry glanced at the clock and ran off. She felt herself staggering back, and the backs of her knees finally hit her office desk chair which made her sink down.

Oh, lord. Wasn't that just hilarious? She gets engaged, Miranda gets divorced. Life always found a way it seemed. Andy glanced back down at the engagement ring that decorated her finger.

She was happily engaged. She had everything. Miranda Priestly getting a divorce didn't matter to her.

`  
*about a week later, still andy’s cubicle*

It was late, but andy couldn't leave till she finished her article. Soft footsteps made her turn around in her swivel chair.

“Andrea? I think we have to talk.” Miranda stood there in her all of her glory.

“Talk about what? I think we’ve both said all we had to say.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes. “Don't act like this. Don’t be difficult. It's not you.”

 

“And you would know who I am? How did you ever come across that information?”

Miranda ran her hand across her face, and andy noticed that her wedding band was gone.

“Stephan and I are getting a divorce, did you know that?”

“How could I not?”

“I came to talk to you, about us. I have come to realize that it was a mistake cutting you off. Andrea, I lo-”

“Miranda,” Andy cut her off. “Look, I am sorry you had to fuck your assistant to realize that you were unhappy in your marriage.”

The older woman had a stricken look on her face.

“Andrea, please.”

Andy wiped her hands on her slacks and stood up. She stared at Miranda, hoping her emotions were registering to the other woman. She wanted to say, I miss you, I want you, but she couldn’t say that.

“Miranda, look, I am engaged. To the man I’ve been dating since college.”

Andy couldn’t bring herself to look at Miranda's face anymore.

“Oh. Well, Congratulations Andrea. I hope you’re happy.”

 

`

*sometime in the future, most likely six years*

They no longer met in some cheap hotel, they always met in the Townhouse. They were always discreet, they were always quiet. It was almost perfect.

Andy glanced at the sleeping figure in the bed.

She was no longer the mistress, Miranda was.

She was the one who had to cover the bruises on her neck from her husband.

She was close to getting divorce papers.

They switched places. It was literally the same story, just reversed.

Wasn’t that ironic?


End file.
